The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola, botanically known as Scaevola aemula, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SCAX0226’.
The new Scaevola is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Scaevola cultivars with attractive flower color.
The new Scaevola originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in October, 2001, of a proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula identified as code number 01.1.1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula identified as code number 01.1.2, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar SCAX0226 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in October, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Scaevola by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia since October, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Scaevola are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.